


If The World Was Ending

by masterof0ne



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Post Season 2 Finale, Songfic, no "for realz" kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterof0ne/pseuds/masterof0ne
Summary: If the world was ending you'd come over, right?...right?
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	If The World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Set Season 2 finale, an alternate take on Jake and Amy’s get-together. Jake and Amy never had their evidence locker kiss, but I’m borrowing some of the dialogue.
> 
> Inspired by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels' "If The World Was Ending" (which obviously does not belong to me)
> 
> Other things that don't belong to me: characters, storylines, dialogue borrowed verbatim from the episode. Basically anything you recognize.

_“I am being transferred to the public relations office. I am leaving the Nine Nine effective immediately. I want to say, it has been a pleasure to have worked alongside all of you for the past 21 and a half months.”_

The words endlessly bounced around Jake’s mind. 

_“These have been the… these have been the best years of my career. And I know that every one of you gave me everything you had. And I will never forget it.”_

This couldn’t be happening. This **couldn’t** be happening.

From Captain Holt’s first day at the Nine Nine almost two years ago, he and Jake had butted heads constantly. Where Holt was reserved, Jake was boisterous. Where Jake was impulsive, Holt was calculating. 

Despite the reprimands, the missteps, and the constant reminders to wear a tie, Holt and Jake had finally come to a mutual respect for one another. Holt had come to trust that though Jake’s methods were unconventional, he got results. He may not have been the most serious or the most mature of the detectives, but he cared like no other and was more dedicated than anyone else on the squad. 

Jake, in turn, had learned to appreciate the wisdom and lessons from Holt and had started to see him as a role model personally and professionally. 

_“I am leaving the Nine Nine effective immediately.”_

To say Jake had been having a hell of a 24 hours would be putting it lightly. Not only had he and his fellow detectives managed to bring down the biggest identity thief in Brooklyn, he had kissed Amy. Twice. But he hadn’t even had a chance to deal with that emotional rollercoaster, because immediately after wrapping the case, Holt announced his departure and the Nine Nine had been left to meet their new captain, Captain Dozerman. 

It had been a long 24 hours. When Jake had finally made it back home to his apartment that night, he was achingly tired. All he wanted was to sink into his ratty couch and watch mindless television while shoveling leftover Chinese food into his mouth. 

But his brain would not shut off. He turned on the TV to some sitcom rerun, but even as he watched the characters dancing along the screen his mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour. 

_“Amy and I kissed.”_

_“To keep our cover from being blown, we didn’t have a choice.”_

_“This whole night was really weird.”_

_“I just want everything to go back to how it was.”_

_“I don’t want everything to change.”_

Despite what he had said to her in the break room, Jake’s traitorous brain wouldn’t stop replaying the kisses. How his hands fit perfectly on her waist, the softness of her lips against his. 

Jake groaned into the couch cushions. It had been over a year since his declaration to her in the parking lot. 

_“I kinda wish something could happen between us. Romantic stylez.”_

Since then, she had dated and subsequently broken up with Teddy, he had dated and had his heart broken by Sophia, and he had been lying both to himself and to her that he was over his feelings. 

But really, how could he be? The jealousy he had felt when Detective Majors had asked her out was like a hot fire in his chest. How it felt like had the wind knocked out of him when she said she wouldn’t date cops. These were not signs of being over her. 

And then tonight, when they had kissed not once but twice to “keep their cover”. Looking back, they probably could have thought of a better plan. Jake was 90% sure if Rosa had been his partner tonight, it never would have even crossed his mind to kiss her. He was equally sure Amy would not have kissed Boyle if it had been the two of them.

Jake knew in all likelihood, the kisses meant nothing to her. But he couldn’t help wanting them to mean something. 

He was interrupted from his inner turmoil by a knock on his door. 

Jake glanced at the microwave clock and was shocked that he had been caught up in his head for almost two hours. But that begged the question, who would be knocking on his door at 9:30pm?

There was another knock and Jake hastened to open the door. As he swung it open, he was shocked to see Amy standing there with two takeout bags in her hands. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late,” she said when he just stared at her, “but I was sitting at home going absolutely crazy about everything that happened and I just couldn’t be alone so I got food from that Polish place and I didn’t know what you would like so I got a bunch of different options.”

Jake just gaped at her. She looked how he felt - confused, anxious, and a little lost. 

“Can I… can I come in?” She prompted when he still didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, sorry. Sure, sure come in.” He snapped to attention and moved to the side to allow her entrance.

“Sorry for just showing up unannounced I just wanted to talk to someone and I thought you would know what I’m feeling like more than anyone.”

Jake nodded, words getting stuck in his throat. He helped her unpack the food and grabbed some paper plates from his cabinet.

It was a testament to how distraught she was that he didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the Chuck E Cheese paper plates they were using, much less make her standard comment about them.

The pair were quiet as they picked from the selection of food and started to eat. 

“So how you holding up?” He eventually asked, when the sound of them chewing started to get to be too much.

“I don’t know, I’m still in shock,” she said. “You?”

“I’m basically handling it the same way I dealt with my dad leaving. Just repressing the hell out of it.”

They shared a half-hearted laugh, not really finding it funny but wanting to fill the void in the conversation.

“Honestly,” Jake said after a beat, “it kind of feels like the world is ending.” 

Amy nodded her agreement and Jake continued on, “I mean, Holt seemed so…” he trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Infallible?” Amy suggested quietly.

“I don’t know what that word means,” Jake replied.

“It means never failing, being like a constant figure at the Nine Nine.”

Jake nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s it. He and I never saw eye to eye, but he was the best damn captain I’ve ever had. I don’t know if I can go into work every day and see that bozo sitting where Holt should be.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Amy said, reaching across the table and covering Jake’s hand with her own. 

Jake felt his heartbeat quicken slightly as he met her gaze.

“And I know it’s stupid and it should be the last thing on my mind, but I can’t stop thinking about kissing you,” he said in a rush, before he could change his mind. “I know it’s not what you want, and that we keep getting to places where we’re friends and everything is good and then I have to go ahead and ruin it, but I can’t not say this.”

He chanced a look at her face. Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy, but other than that there was no indication of her feelings. 

“Look, Ames, I’m not over you. I don’t know if I ever was or if I just got really good at distracting myself. And I know it would change everything, but everything kinda changed already. We’re cops, and our job is dangerous. You never know what is gonna happen one day to the next. Look at Holt, one day he was earning a medal from the city and the next he’s being transferred out of the precinct. So I’m taking this leap. I like you, a lot, and I want to be with you. Consequences be damned. 

“But if you don’t want this, I’ll respect that and I won’t bother you with it ever again.”

He looked up to gauge her reaction, just in time to see her push back her chair and solidly connect her lips to his. 

Jake melted into her touch and responded to the kiss with equal fervor. One hand locked onto her wait and one tangled up in her hair, pulling her as close as he could. 

The kissed for several minutes, though hours could have passed and Jake would be none the wiser. 

Eventually, she pulled back just far enough so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. Her eyes were shining with emotion and lust. 

“Jake,” she whispered, “this could be a huge mistake. But if it is, it’s one I want to make with you.” 

Jake smiled briefly before picking her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom. 

When the sun rose the next morning, Jake looked at the girl sleeping next to him and grinned. Last night, the world was ending. Today, it was beginning all over again. 

_If the world was ending you’d come over, right?_

_…right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted my first fanfic the other day and got some nice comments (thank you!), so I figured I'd try my hand at it again. Criticism welcomed, encouraged, and needed!


End file.
